bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.17-Dai Dai Shogun!
jest siedemnastym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Las Helheim Rex: To co zamierzasz zrobić z ludźmi? Yoshue: Ludzi uważam po prostu za anomalię. Rex: Co? Yoshue: Niszczycie, zdradzacie, zabijacie. Myślicie tylko o sobie! Jesteście tym co napędza świat do zniszczenia. Rex przez chwilę, zamilknął a za nim i Yoshue pojawił się RTJ. RTJ: Więc czym Invesy różnią się od gatunku ludzkiego? Rex: RTJ?! Yoshue: Herheimu? RTJ: Więc pytam czym się różnią ludzie od Invesów? Yoshue: Ludzie niszczą i myślą tylko o sobie. RTJ: Więc tak? Przecież to ludzie wykradli moc Idealnego Rdzenia, rozłamując Vestroię na sześć królestw. To ludzie włamali się do świata Bakuganów, wykradli 3/4 tego świata, przetransportowali do własnego wymiaru, zamienili żyjące tam istoty w potwory, mianowali siebie królami tego świata oraz tymi, którzy dowolnie mogą kontrolować jego zasady. Yoshue przez chwilę zamilkł. Wiedział że RTJ ma rację mimo to po chwili rzekł. Yoshue: Więc po co ratować ludzi skoro są tacy sami jak my. Czyż bez jednej niszczącej wszystko rasy nie było by lepiej? Silniejszy może decydować o tym co stanie się ze słabszym. RTJ: Chociaż ludzie pozbyli się dwóch generałów. Przecież i tka jest ci wszystko jedno, ale nie chcesz tak czy siak by Reydue zwyciężył. Yoshue: Ale tka czy siak nie ma... RTJ: Jest jeden człowiek, który mnie inspiruje. Daj mu moc, która pozwoli mu walczyć z Overlordami na równi. Yoshue: Popierasz... człowieka? Yoshue przez chwilę się zamyślił. RTJ nie był kimś kto naturalnie popierał ludzi. Yoshue: Dobrze, dam ci część Fruit of Knowledge, a ty zdecyduj kto go otrzyma. RTJ: Dobrze Yoshue: Rex zerwij jeden z Owoców Helheim. Rex bez zastanowienia i pomimo połamanych kości zerwał jeden z owoców, Yoshue natomiast prawą rękę. Yoshue: Aramatae Oguno Kajitsu! thumb|left|200pxYoshue zaświecił złotą energią, wiatr przybrał na sile a ziemia się zatrzęsła aż w końcu pojawiła się złota energia w ręku Króla Overlodów i przybrała kształt jabłka. RTJ: Piękny... Rex: A więc to jest... Yoshue: Fruit of Knowledge! thumbHoshue przyzwał do ręki swój ogromny miecz, po czym odciął 1/3 owocu. 2/3 ponownie pochłonął do siebie, a odcięty kawałek wziął do lewej ręki. Następnie podszedł do RTJ, wziął do prawej ręki kosz owców i połączył z kawałkiem Fruit of Knowledge, tworząc kulę kolorowej energii. W końcu podszedł do Rexa i wziął od niego kawałek Owocu Helheim. Połączył energię z owocem a oczom całej trójki ukazał się najdziwniejsza Ziarnokłódka jaka kiedy kol wiek istniała. Rex: Stworzył Ziarnokłódkę bez Drivera?! Yoshue odwrócił się od Rexa i podszedł do RTJ. Yoshue: Herheimu ten prezent jest moim ostatnim prezentem dla ludzkości. Więcej im już nie pomogę, dla tego wręcz tą Ziarnokłódkę temu kogo uważasz za godnego. RTJ: Dobrze. Rex, uratowanie cię jest również jednym z prezentów od Yoshue, dla tego kiedy w pełni wyzdrowiejesz zabiorę cię do Zawane City z powrotem. Zawane City Kilka minut po tym jak Demushu pokonał Doriana i Luka do rannych przybiegł Mei i Alex. Mei: Alex patrz! Alex: Dorian! Luk! Dorian był nieprzytomny, a Luk starał się podnieść. Mei: Co się?! Luk: Demushu to... zu... pełnie... inn... a... li... ga... Nagle nadbiegli Mati, Yukari, Dracek i Leo. Cała szóstka zabrała Luka i Doriana do bazy Sojuszu Niebios po czym ich opatrzyli. Luk mógł już normlanie chodzić, a Dorian odzyskał przytomność. Leo: Demushu naprawdę jest taki silny?! Luk: Początkowo mogliśmy go tylko zadrapać ale... Dorian: Po tym jak zeżarł swoich, stał się nie do zadrapania. Mei: Więc my go skopiemy! Alex: Właśnie! Dracek: Dokładnie! Yukari: O ej ale gdzie on może być. Wszyscy przez chwilę się zastanowili aż w końcu Dorian dodał. Dorian: Gdzie Dancer i Pit? Mati: Z tego co wiem to Dancer poszedł o czymś pogadać z Pitem, a co? Dorian: Czyli walczą? Mati: Raczej tak a co? Dorian: Demushu wydaje się poszukiwać osób silnych z którymi może sobie powalczyć. Yukari: Skąd wiesz? Przecież mówiłeś że nie zmienił języka. Luk: Właśnie oto mu chodzi. Alex: Hmmm? Luk: Ktoś kto uważa siebie za najsilniejszego, nie będzie uczył się tego czym według niego posługują się robale, a skoro jest najsilniejszy chce walczyć z kimś równie silnym. Alex: Logiczne. Mati: Dobra to nie mamy na co czekać! Leo: Racja! Dracek: Idziemy! Wszyscy, którzy siedzieli wstali ze swoich miejsc i wraz ze stojącymi ruszyli w stronę drzwi, ale Mati odepchnął Doriana tak ze ten usiadł na krzesło. Dorian: O ej! Mati: Ty nie idziesz. Ledwo stoisz na nogach. Dorian: O ej ludzie powiedzcie mu coś! Wszyscy spojrzeli się na siebie, po czym Yukari powiedziała. Yukari: Z nas wszystkich jesteś w najgorszym stanie, lepiej jak zostaniesz. Dorian: Zdrajcy! Reszta Riderów natomiast wyszła. Dorian spojrzał się przez okno, jak daleko ekipa odeszła po czym miał wyruszyć, gdy nagle pomyślał. Dorian: Nie ważne ilu będzie Riderów, wynik się nie zmieni... chyba że?! Ziarnokłódka: Sakura Hurricane! Dorian wskoczył na motor po czym ruszył w stronę Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Tym czasem w drodze do miejsca walki Dancera i Pita, Mati gdzieś zadzwonił. Mati: Siema! Przyjedziecie gdzieś? Tymczasem u Dancera i Pita. Pit wystrzelił w stronę Dancera, jedną ze strzał energetycznych. Dancer uniknął ataku i miał już strzelać gdy nagle pomiędzy obydwoma Riderami pojawiła się ognista kula, która wybuchła, a z niej wyszedł Demushu. Demushu: Ymayla tsujo?! Driver: SODA. Matsuobokiri Squash! Pit wystrzelił swój atak energetyczny, mimo to nie przyniósł on żadnych efektów. Demushu: Yoashabu! Driver: SODA. Lemon Charge! thumb|leftLuk wystrzelił z dachu, prosty strumień energii prosto w Demushu, ten mimo to wytworzył niebieskie płomienie, które zniwelowały atak Blaze. Następnie Demushu z tyłu oberwał dwoma strzałami energetycznymi. Driver: Cięcie! Donguri Charge! thumbDracek wysłał w stronę Overlorda pulsyjny atak, a zaraz za nim pojawił się Kuro którzy rzucił w Demushu swoją lancą. Driver: Cięcie! Kurumi Charge! thumb|left|200pxThanv zebrał całą swoją energię w swojej rękawicy po czym uderzył z całej siły w Demushu. Driver: Cięcie! Durian Squash! thumbDriver: SODA. Cherry Charge! thumb|left|200pxMati wystrzelił dwa dyskowe pociski, które po uderzeniu w Overlorda wybuchły. Demushu: Yoashabu! Demushu zaczął płonąć po czym wystrzelił kule ognia w stronę riderów. Alex utworzyła tarczę energetyczną, która uchroniła wszystkich wojowników od kuli ognia, po czym wyskoczyła Mei i przecięła Overlorda swoich shurikenem. W końcu Osa uderzył mieczem w róg Demushu sprawiając, że Overlord ruszył się nieco w bok. Pit rzucił Dansowi zapasową Szyszkową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę. Ten ją złapał i włożył do Genesis Core. thumb|200pxEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: MATSUOBOKIRI ENERGY. Driver: Ciecie! Budou Mix SODA. Matsuobokiri Energy. Jimber Matsuobokiri Arms! Ha, ha! Dancer stworzył 9 swoich klonów i wraz z nimi i wszystkimi Riderami ruszył do walki przeciw Demushu. Prawdziwa walka dopiero się zaczyna! Natomiast u Doriana. Ruekai podjechał pod bramę centralną Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy, tam czekał już na niego RTJ. RTJ: Yo! Wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz. Dorian: Więć wiesz też po co. thumb|leftRTJ: Racja. Dorian miał już ruszyć, gdy nagle RTJ kiwnął głową sprawiając że wszystko bardzo mocno spowolniło. Dorian: C... o... RTJ: Co prawda Red stworzył DDK, RD i WDS, ale to ja wybrałem osoby, które teraz posługują się ich mocą. Ta Ziarnokłódka jest kluczem do odpieczętowania prawdziwej mocy Triumfalnej Ziarnokłódki. Dorian: ... RTJ: Jeśli chcesz używać tej mocy, to sięgnij po nią, mimo przeciwności. Dorian z ogromnym trudem zaczął się ruszać, a gdy wziął w rękę Ziarnokłódkę Zenitu, efekt mocy RTJ pękł i wszystko odzyskało swój bieg czasu. Dorian: Nie wiem co chcesz osiągnąć, ale dzięki! Ake wsiadł z powrotem na motor i pojechał w stronę walki Riderów z Demushu. RTJ: Nawet nie zauważył że uleczyłem jego rany... co za dzieciak. Ponownie w miejscu starcia Riderów z Overlordem. Wszyscy Riderzy razem zaatakowali Demushu mimo to on tylko uniósł swój miecz do góry. Demushu: Flarex Kenworld! Miecz Demushu zapłonął, a on wykonał błyskawiczne cięcie, za pomocą płomieni przez co powalił wszystkich Riderów na ziemię. Demushu: At woleczni bal yoashabu narabo kjero! Gdy Overlord miał wykonać kończący atak, nadbiegł Dorian. Dorian: O ej a ze mną nie powalczysz?! Demushu: Nani Demushu: Madamada ningendo! Dorian założył DDK i wyjął Triumfalną Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: KACHIDOKI! Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip Hip Hura! thumb Dorian wyjął Technick Sword, i podskoczył w stronę Demushu. Obaj się przecieli ale na Overlordzie nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, natomiast Dorian zaczął płonąć płomieniami pozostawionymi przez Invesa. Wyjał wtedy Ziarnokłódkę Zenitu. thumb|left Ziarnokłódka: FRUITS BASKET! Płomienie zostały zgaszony przez podmuch wiatru powstały przy otwarciu Ziarnokłódki Zenitu. Nad Dorianem natomiast otworzyło się kilka szczelin z których wyskoczył wszystkie zbroje Riderów.thumb Natomiast w pasie Doriana, na miejscu znaczka pojawił się Punkt Dostępu. Dorian włożył do niego Ziarnokłódkę Zenitu po czym przekręcił w niej pstryczek. Ziarnokłódka: Otwarcie! Zenith Arms! Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Sho! Gun! thumb|left|200pxWszystkie części Zbroi Riderów połączyły się z Dorianem. Ruekai zaczął świecić, aż w końcu Triumfalny pomarańczowo-niebieski pancerz się rozpadł, a oczom wszystkich ukazał się nowy srebrny. Na hełmie pojawił się złoty symbol Shoguna. Po prawej części pasa były zwykłe Ziarnokłódki, a po lewej zamiast Technick Sword, Energetyczne. Naramienniki stały się dużo mniejsze, hełm natomiast zyskał kilku kolorowe okulary. Dodatkowo Shogun posiadł zbroję z wzorem owoców oraz pelerynę. Wszyscy gapili się na Doriana ze zdziwieniem. Tym razem to Demushu przeląkł się aury Doriana. Była ona tak potężna jak ta, która biła od Yoshue. Demushu: Subarashi! Over lord zapłonął i chciał pobiec w stronę Doriana, mimo to Shogun z dużą prędkością pojawił się przed Overlordem po czym uderzył go z całej siły pięścią, tak że Demushu się przewrócił. Demushu: Kichama! Demushu wezwał trzy Invesy klasy "S" po czym pochłonął je jak poprzednie. Jego rogi stały się większe i dłuższe oraz zaczęły płonąć. Overlord zwiększył swoją prędkość do poziomu Doriana po czym zaatakował go mieczem. Dorian jednak nie zrobił uniku tylko znowu przekręcił pstryczek w Ziarnokłódce Zenitu. thumb|200px Ziarnokłódka: ORANGE! W ręku Doriana pojawił się miecz, który jest podstawową bronią jego Orange Arms. Dorian chwycił miecz i przeciął nim Overlorda. Dorian ponownie przekręcił pstryczek. thumb|left Ziarnokłódka: BUDOU! Demushu: Wszopniale! Kelatrix Bloze! Demushu wypuścił w stronę Doriana kulę błękitno-czerwonego ognia. Dorian natomiast przełączył pstryczek. thumb Ziarnokłódka: MELON! Dorian chwycił za tarczę do odparcia ataku Demushu, po czym strzelił w niego z pistoletu powodując iż Overlord cofnął się do tyłu. Dorian podrzucił obie bronie bronie do góry, a te znikły, po czym znowu przełączył pstryczka. thumb|left Ziarnokłódka: BANANA! Kopia zajęła się żółtą energią. Dorian następnie wbił ją w ziemię, sprawiając, że spod Demushu wyrosły energetyczne banany, przekuwające go. Demushu: Demushu dant loza wil az monkej! Dorian przekręcił teraz pstryczek dwa razy. thumb Ziarnokłódka: KACHIDOKI! TECHNICK SWORD! W prawym ręku Doriana pojawił się pistolet, taki jakiego używa w Kachiodki Arms, a w jego lewej ręce jego podstawowa broń używana już od Pre-Arms. Następnie chłopak połączył obie bronie i ponownie przełączył pstryczek. thumb|left Ziarnokłódka: Full Charge! Zenith Squash! Wokół broni Doriana zaczęło wirować tornado energetycznych owoców. Ruekai wykonał mocne zamachnięcie w stronę Demushu, a wir przybrał kształt cięcia i zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi Overlorda. Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze! To chyba najdłuższy odcinek tej serii, jaki do tej pory napisałem. No cóż ale tą epicka walką z Demushu, kończymy trzecią Sagę serii Kamen Rider Sengoku, zatytułowaną Saga Guardian Power! W następnym odcinku ujawnienie pozostałych 4 Overlordów oraz powrót Rexa do Zawane City! Teog nie można przegapić! Czytajcie KRS.18-Powrót Rexa Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire